


Le Cid

by Regalia92



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Gen, Literature, M/M, Pierre Corneille - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Sylvain siedzi na ławeczce i sobie czyta.





	Le Cid

**Author's Note:**

> No dobrze. Sprawdźmy, jak mi pójdzie zmasakrowanie jednej z najlepszych książek komediowych, jakie napisano wierszem. Ha!
> 
> Niektóre cytaty wymagały małej ingerencji gramatycznej.

Sylvain siedział na ławce na pierwszym poziomie Arboretum i czytał książkę. Nie, nie jakąś tam książkę elektroniczną, zamkniętą w twardym, fosforyzującym niebieskim światłem ekranie datapada, o nie. Trzymał w dłoniach prawdziwą, drukowaną książkę. Cienką co prawda i niewiele większą od osobistego komputera, ale za to namacalną, szeleszczącą i pachnącą tak, jak każda dobra literatura powinna pachnieć - starocią.

Pochłonięty lekturą nawet nie zauważył, jak dosiadł się do niego Anthony. Mężczyzna przez chwilę przyglądał się czytelnikowi, dla którego świat nie istniał. Zerknął na tytuł książki i w końcu rzekł:

\- Cóż tam słychać, Sylvain? _Jak nam rzeczy płyną_?

\- Anthony! - krzyknął zaskoczony Bellamy. Bynajmniej nie tym, że mężczyzna cytuje, a raczej przekręca cytat z jego książki. - _Strach mnie przeraził do ostatniej żyłki_.

\- _Mój honor jest i ta nieszczęśliwa zniewaga płaszczem wstydu jego nakrywa_ \- odparł Anthony i teatralnie położył swoją dłoń na sercu. Zatrzepotał w stronę Bellamy'ego rzęsami. - Co prawda _im milszy, kto uraził, tym cięższa uraza,_ lecz...

- _Ach, połóż na mym sercu utrapionym rękę_ , kochany - rzekł Sylvain, chwytając dłoń mężczyzny i kładąc sobie na piersi, tam, gdzie biło jego serce. Aquilante z trudem opanował wyrywający się śmiech. - _A z jego drżenia uznasz, jaką cierpię mękę!_

\- _Obaczysz, że się suszysz bojaźnią daremną. Kochać się w tobie bez wstydu męstwo moje każe._

Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, wyrosła przed nimi Morgan. Kobieta miała dar do pojawiania się w najbardziej nieodpowiednich momentach.

\- Te, gołąbeczki gruchające! - zawołała. - Długo jeszcze będziecie mi tu kiepskiego Szekspira cytować?

\- To nie jest Szekspir, tylko Corneille - odparł Bellamy.

\- A tak w ogóle, to Szekspir wcale nie jest kiepski - dodał Anthony, a Sylvain pokiwał głową w geście aprobaty.

\- Tja, jasne i nieważne - westchnęła Yu. - Już połowa stacji widziała wasz komediodramat, a pewnie połowa gna tu na złamanie karku, by podpatrzeć resztę. No, uciekajcie mi stąd, sio!

Mężczyźni niechętnie wstali z ławki i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Po drodze minęli biegnących inżynierów oraz biologów - swoich podwładnych. Tak bardzo śpieszyli się do Arboretum, iż nawet nie zauważyli, że obiekty zainteresowania minęli w drodze. Sylvain pociągnął Anthony'ego w stronę swojego pokoju.

\- _Wyższy cel teraz miłość moja sobie bierze_ \- powiedział Bellamy. - _Jam ci jest poddanym i mniej mnie za zawojowanego._

\- _Sylvain, mógłbym cię z cnót pojąć bez sromu, lecz choć żem mężny_... Wróćmy do normalnej rozmowy.

\- A może lepiej przejdźmy do czynów? - spytał mężczyzna. - Ja tutaj uschnę z pragnienia i głodu.

\- Dobrze, więc jak robimy?

\- Ja gotuję, a ty obierasz - odparł i wręczył swojemu mężczyźnie kilogram ziemniaków.


End file.
